ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Species (Akreious)
The Ultras are a Light-Based Race of Titanic Humanoids of Justice and is associated with Good in general. They are possibly the most evolved creatures in the Universe with their technology highly sought after by many throughout the universe. Their Dark-Ultra Cousins mostly reside within the remnants of Alien Empera's Dark Galaxy and ruling over small kingdoms of Kaiju. The Super-Ultras are technically the next step in Ultra-Evolution, although many sees them as simply Powered-Up Ultras. History The Ultras as we know it in modern-times are an evolved version of a past Super-Species known only as Proto-Ultras. These more biological-featured Titans were god-like in the Natural Universe with some gaining mystical powers such as time manipulation or space. Making up most mythologies across the greater cosmos, some embraced their status and assumed names that was passed on in legends, such as Chronos, Zeus, and Odin while others embraced similar ideologies to their modern-day counterparts and used their powers for good. The modern-Day Ultras came to be when the Ultoids (Humans that evolved into Ultras) ignited the Plasma Spark, unleashing unknown changes to their environment and changing their biology as a whole. Due to their much more advanced Culture at the time of transformation, the new Ultras then vowed to work together in order to protect the Universe. Biology The Ultras of Modern-Times has a light-based biology and physiology. They have natural Super-Steroids that lets them go well above their limits to a point surpassing any other species, muscles that can only barely be mapped by Alien Technology, and mental processing speeds that most computers can only dream of. They have natural ESP and Energy Manipulation abilities; completely negating physics in some situations. An Ultra is usually taught not to abuse this quality due to the inherent risk of collateral damage. It is unknown how powerful a ESP/Telekinesis Master would do as talented Ultras and prodigies never try to go to their limits as per their natural sense of preservation. Qualities *'Ultra Armour:' Despite being called Ultra Armour, it is in fact an Ultra's very skin. It is very resistant yet gives as much maneuverability as human skin while also being immune to conventional biological, radioactive, and fusion weaponry and even their own beams. **'Marks:' The Ultra Armour of an Ultra may be designed and shaped in an almost tribal-fashion, although doesn't really mean much in the present-day to Ultra Culture. *'Power:' Ultras in general are very very powerful. Unlike other universes, even mediocre Ultras are capable of killing most Kaiju while Above-Average Ultras are already in the league of EX Kaiju; with the Ultra Elites being many times over such. For this reason the Ultramen in this Continuity are much more Godlike than the canon timeline. Ultra-Diversity The Ultras has huge diversity, but is commonly either a red or blue colour. However, unlike other incarnations, these colours do not have any specifications or strengths associated with them. While statistically it is indeed true Blue Ultras has more ESP and Energy Manipulation and Red Ultras has more Physical Strength and less speed, the gap is very narrow and it is not uncommon to see an Energy-Based Red Ultra or a Physical Blue Ultra. Government M78 Government The Government of Nebula M78 and the Land of Light is the Royal Senate. They largely decide actions taken inside the Land of Light, although sometimes King's influence is capable of overriding decisions. Not a lot is known about this Government but it is suspected to be slightly corrupt and unstable, although the Good-Natured Instincts of them prevents them from committing any truly grievous crimes. Space Garrison A Powerhouse of an organization and the main defensive and offensive force of The Land of Light. This is ran by the Supreme Commander and the Ultras in this program is highly respected as they are the main lines of Justice and the welfare of the Cosmos in general. Galaxy Guard Another branch that's as large if not bigger than the base Space Garrison; being almost a thousand times larger in terms of members. This consists of Aliens that sympathizes with Ultra Ideology as well as Ultras themselves. Ultraman is the Director of this which only lends to its notoriety second only to the Space Garrison. Despite it's name, this is a Universal Organization rather than occupying any one Galaxy. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts